Comics
This is a listing of all comics, mostly based on The X-Files and published by Topps Comics but also including issues published by WildStorm Comics and IDW Publishing as well as a once-only special of a comic based on The Lone Gunmen television series that was released by Dark Horse Comics. Topps Comics #Not to be Opened Until X-Mas #The Dismemberance of Things Past #A Little Dream of Me/The Return #Firebird Part One: Khobka's Lament #Firebird Part Two: Crescit Eundo #Firebird Part Three: A Brief Authority #Trepanning Opera #Silent Cities of the Mind Part One #Silent Cities of the Mind Part Two #Feelings of Unreality Part One: Wheels Within Wheels #Feelings of Unreality Part Two: The Ancient of Days #Feelings of Unreality Part Three: Nightmare of History #One Player Only #Falling #Home of the Brave Part One: The New World #Home of the Brave Part Two: A Question of Ownership #Thin Air #Night Lights Part One #Night Lights Part Two #Family Portrait Part One: Gallery #Family Portrait Part Two: The Camera Eye #The Kanashibari #Donor #Silver Lining #Be Prepared Part One #Be Prepared Part Two #Remote Control Part One #Remote Control Part Two #Remote Control Part Three #Surrounded Part One #Surrounded Part Two #Crop Duster #Soma #Skybuster #N.D.E. Part One #N.D.E.:Part Two #The Face of Extinction #Cam Ranh Bay #Scum of the Earth #Devil's Advocate #Severed *Annual #1: Hallow Eve *Annual #2: E.L.F.s *-1. Trick of the Light *-2. The Pit/The Silent Sword *1/2. Tiptoe through the Tulpa *Graphic Novel: Afterflight Digests: #Big Foot, Warm Heart #Dead to the World #Scapegoats Adaptations Topps Comics released several comic book adaptations of The X-Files productions, most of episodes from the television series' first season and were published as separate volumes of a "Season 1" collection. Two other comic book adaptations were of 1998's The X-Files Movie and the novel Ground Zero. A total of nine episode adaptations were released and two others, one of "The Jersey Devil" and another of "Ghost in the Machine", were solicited but never published. The complete list of nine published episode adaptations consists of: *"Pilot" *"Deep Throat" *"Conduit" *"Squeeze" *"Shadows" *"Ice" *"Space" *"Fire" *"Beyond the Sea" WildStorm Comics .]] Between September 2008 and June 2009, WildStorm Comics published a series of seven comics based on The X-Files television series. The X-Files creator Chris Carter considered these comics "an opportunity to expand on" being able "to showcase the talents" of even more "terrific writers" than The X-Files had previously featured. The first three editions of this comic book series were written by Frank Spotnitz, who also worked not only on The X-Files television series but also on the films The X-Files: Fight the Future and The X-Files: I Want to Believe. He considered the comics as "interesting" to write for because, having recently returned to Mulder and Scully for the 2008 setting of the latter movie, he had to instead revisit the characters "during their prime years at the FBI" in order to write for the comics. "It took me a little while to remember the feel of ''The X-Files in those days," he admitted, "''and then it became a lot of fun." Spotnitz made his contributions to the series in collaboration with Editor Shannon Eric Denton. "Then watching as Brian Denham's beautiful art and then the coloring and lettering came in," Spotnitz continued. "It was very satisfying and actually fun, except for the fact that finishing the movie crowded the time I had to complete this .... And the thing that's exciting about setting it in the past–roughly between Seasons 2 and 5 of the series–is that it allows us to use so many great characters from those days, such as Walter Skinner, the Cigarette Smoking Man, X, The Lone Gunmen, and on and on." (interview from ''The X-Files'' #0) *''The X-Files'' #0 *''The X-Files'' #1 *''The X-Files'' #2 *''The X-Files'' #3 *''The X-Files'' #4 *''The X-Files'' #5 *''The X-Files'' #6 IDW Comics In January 2013, IDW Publishing announced it would begin publishing new The X-Files comics in June 2013, as well as reprinting Topps and WildStorm material. The new stories, according to Chris Ryall, IDW's Chief Creative Officer/Editor-in-Chief, "will be picking up where second film left off." http://www.idwpublishing.com/news/article/2483/ *''The X-Files: Season 10'' *''The X-Files: Season 11'' *''The X-Files: Conspiracy'' When the show returned to television three years later in 2016, the episodes ignored the comics. Dark Horse Comics comic.]] In 2001, Dark Horse Comics released a single special issue comic based on The Lone Gunmen. It contained the main story, "Patriots", as well as a small one page story titled "Generations". *The Lone Gunmen External links *The X-Files Comics Checklist *Topps Comics, an Unofficial Checklist *Donna's X-Files collection *The X-Files Comic Book Archive *Interview with Stefan Petrucha *IDW press release about 2013 plans Comic books